Tout un présent à vivre
by Ploum31
Summary: Le contexte ne s'y prête pas et pourtant, Tintin et le Capitaine Haddock s'aiment et le cachent à l'autre. Mais un malentendu du professeur Tournesol pourrait bien changer la donne...


**Crédits :** **Tintin appartient à ses ayant-droit, entre autres la Fondation Hergé. Cet OS a été écrit** **en réponse à un défi posté par camille_miko au sein de la communauté Obscur échange sur Live Journal, session 2018. Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.**

Le coup de feu retentit et un instant, Tintin crut seulement en avoir imaginé le son. La scène se déroula comme au ralenti ; le Capitaine Haddock, qui se tenait à plusieurs pas de lui, tituba et porta la main à sa poitrine, un peu en-dessous des côtes, avant de la retirer pour la découvrir recouverte de sang. A cet endroit, un trou béait son pull bleu, entouré d'une auréole sombre aux teintes rougeâtres, d'abord de taille réduite mais qui allait en s'agrandissant. Les yeux écarquillés et lui-même horrifié, Tintin réalisa à peine que le tireur et ses deux accompagnateurs profitaient de leur inattention pour s'enfuir, bien qu'ils eussent été à leur poursuite. Les trois hommes trempaient dans un trafic d'êtres vivants, humains comme animaux, et si la plupart de leurs collègues avait dû être arrêtés à l'heure qu'il était, ces derniers avaient pris la fuite et les deux amis les avaient suivis, laissant le professeur Tournesol derrière eux à attendre la police. Deux d'entre eux étaient les meneurs et il ne fallait pas les laisser s'échapper mais Tintin n'y pensa même pas. Il ne chercha pas à les stopper alors qu'il tenait son browning dans sa main et qu'il aurait pu tirer et il ne vit pas non plus Milou se précipiter à leur suite en aboyant, colérique et vengeur ; il sentit seulement ses jambes faiblir sous lui et il vacilla avant d'amorcer quelques pas. Et lorsqu'enfin, il parvint à appréhender entièrement ce qui venait de se produire, le Capitaine s'était effondré au sol et peinait à se redresser, affaibli par le sang qui s'échappait peu à peu de son corps et retenant avec peine quelque gémissement douloureux. Dans un cri muet, le jeune homme se précipita vers lui et s'assit brusquement à ses côtés, tirant une plainte de son ami lorsqu'il lui cogna le flanc. Peu importait à présent le malaise qui régnait entre eux depuis plusieurs jours, depuis qu'ils avaient appris les sentiments que chacun nourrissait l'un à l'égard de l'autre. Cette distance qu'il leur avait lui-même imposé depuis n'avait plus lieu d'être ; son ami était gravement blessé et avait besoin d'aide. Les larmes aux yeux, Tintin se pencha sur la blessure, tirant sur le lainage pour l'apercevoir dans sa globalité. Comme la plaie se confondait avec le trou laissé par la balle, il dut se résoudre à remonter entièrement les pans de tissu. Un frisson parcourut ce corps au torse partiellement dénudé, sans doute par le froid que provoquait la blessure. Indéniablement, la balle avait traversé la chair de part en part mais le rouquin n'avait pas réellement d'idée sur l'ampleur des dégâts occasionnés – la biologie n'était pas son point fort. Par contre, il devinait sans peine la douleur dont elle était responsable, à en juger par la posture tendue de son ami et à entendre ses halètements.  
— Capitaine…  
Ravalant un sanglot, il pressa alors une main contre lui, ramenant un pan de tissu pour en constituer une boule dans son poing qui comprimait la blessure, incapable de dire si sa tentative était réellement efficace. Il y avait déjà tant de sang que Tintin ne sut estimer s'il continuait de s'écouler – ou peut-être était-ce juste sa vue qui était trop brouillée pour s'en rendre réellement compte. La peur le vrillait l'esprit et lui comprimait la poitrine, de sorte qu'il avait la vague sensation qu'il allait étouffer.  
Le pire était qu'il se sentait également coupable : c'était lui qui avait quelque peu forcé la main au Capitaine, l'obligeant à quitter le confort de son Château pour entreprendre avec lui les recherches de l'ami de Tournesol porté disparu – qu'ils savaient désormais mort, abattu par les trafiquants peu avant qu'ils ne trouvassent leur refuge et lui-même – et lui encore qui avait trouvé cette piste et avait décidé de la suivre, malgré les incitations à la prudence de son ainé qui devinait un piège. Mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre, et pire encore car il s'était refusé à écouter la logique de ses arguments _parce que_ le malaise régnait entre eux. Ciel, pourquoi avait-il fallu que le professeur Tournesol leur tînt des propos pareils et quelles circonstances l'y avaient poussé ? C'était bien quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir !  
Et à présent le voilà qui agonisait au sol par sa faute et qui le regardait de ses yeux agrandis par l'effort, les lèvres tremblantes alors qu'il paraissait vouloir prononcer quelques mots sans y parvenir. Il toussa violemment, et même cela lui coûta. L'autre main de Tintin, qui avait récupéré le browning, lâcha l'arme pour se glisser sur le visage trempé de sueur de son ami. Le ciel au-dessus d'eux était dégagé mais le temps était doux, de sorte que dès le début de cette aventure le jeune homme avait revêtu son long manteau par-dessus son propre pull, mais la température clémente voire un peu fraiche ne suffisait pas à expliquer cet état. Cela lui rappela cependant l'existence du vêtement ; il le retira d'abord dans le but de l'en couvrir, mais comme il s'imbibait du sang qui s'écoulait encore de la plaie ou qui l'entourait déjà, il en fit une boule plus compacte pour la comprimer plus efficacement. Le teint pâle et les traits tirés du Capitaine alertèrent davantage le rouquin et il retint un autre sanglot tandis que les larmes coulaient désormais librement sur ses joues. Vu ainsi, il semblait sur le point de mourir et le reporter ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ainsi ; il n'y avait rien qu'il pût faire pour inverser cette tendance.  
— Capitaine, restez avec moi, le supplia-t-il alors que l'ancien marin déglutissait, douloureux. Il faut que vous restiez éveillé, les secours vont bientôt arriver.  
En vérité il n'en savait rien. Ils avaient bien envoyé un signal mais il avait été destiné à la police, peu avant qu'ils ne se missent sur les traces des trois trafiquants. Cela suffirait-il pour alerter les secours et pour qu'ils arrivassent à temps ? Tintin n'avait plus aucun moyen de les contacter, ils se trouvaient désormais sur une aire de repos isolée en pleine campagne ; il y avait là seulement un large cabanon en guise de toilettes, vide. Aucune cabine téléphonique n'était plantée en un tel endroit ni aucune borne d'appel d'urgence. Il n'y avait non plus aucune voiture, auquel cas il l'aurait conduit lui-même au premier poste de soin qu'il aurait trouvé ou aurait demandé au conducteur de le faire. Alors Tintin en était réduit à attendre et à espérer, éploré et impuissant, alors que son ami s'affaiblissait entre ses bras. Il vit ses yeux rouler alors qu'il luttait contre l'inconscience et secoua un peu son visage pour le réveiller, désemparé.  
— Capitaine ! cria-t-il entre ses larmes alors que les aboiements de Milou se rapprochaient, signe qu'il revenait. Capitaine, restez éveillé !  
Le chien revint seul, si ce n'était le morceau de tissu qu'il avait réussi à arracher à l'un d'entre eux. Il le relâcha en s'approchant des deux hommes, les oreilles basses, pour se poster près de son maitre avec un gémissement piteux. Celui-ci s'en aperçut à peine et n'en tint pas compte. Son champ de vision se réduisait presque exclusivement à son ami étendu contre lui et l'existence des fuyards avait totalement déserté son esprit.  
Sa tentative ne le fit tenir que quelques secondes de plus ; et alors même qu'il n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot, le Capitaine finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience et ferma les yeux. Tintin lâcha la prise sur son pull, effrayé et la main laissée en suspens par-dessus la blessure et la boule de tissu ; il attendit quelques secondes, espérant qu'il rouvrît les paupières mais sans succès. Horrifié, il secoua la tête en reculant un instant le buste, les yeux écarquillés. Ses pleurs avaient cessé alors que le temps s'était comme arrêté à l'instant où la conscience du Capitaine avait été balayée. Evoquer une bouteille de whisky ne suffirait sans doute pas, cette fois.  
— Non…  
Sa main rendue maladroite et fébrile se porta sur la carotide du Capitaine, tremblante, et le pouls qu'il sentit le rassura aussitôt autant qu'il l'inquiéta. Son intensité diminuait et son rythme semblait se réduire lui aussi. Tandis que ses pleurs reprenaient, il prit le Capitaine dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui tout en prenant soin de le caler de sorte à maintenir la compression – et peu importait le sort qu'il infligeait à ses propres vêtements. Il sentait juste la faible respiration du Capitaine contre lui qui allait en s'amenuisant, accentuant par la même occasion ses sanglots et ses suppliques. S'abandonnant ainsi au désespoir, il n'entendit pas les sirènes de la police arriver, pas plus que celle des secours. Il perçut à peine les aboiements de son chien à leur encontre dans l'espoir de les attirer vers leur position, ce qui fonctionna. Il ne s'aperçut pas plus de leur arrivée près d'eux. Il avait juste conscience que contre lui, la vie de son ami s'écoulait entre ses doigts et qu'il était totalement impuissant pour ce qui était de le sortir de cet état…

xoxo

La salle d'attente était presque vide à cette heure et ce depuis un moment, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Tintin de demeurer là et de ne pas bouger d'un cil. Assis sur l'un des sièges alignés contre le mur et disposés à cette intention, ses avant-bras reposaient sur ses genoux, les manches de sa chemise retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, et laissaient ses mains retomber dans le vide. Il avait adopté une posture repliée, le dos voûté et le regard tourné vers le sol, indifférent à la pitié qu'il suscitait auprès des hôtesses d'accueil. Il ne distinguait rien de particulier, perdu dans ses pensées. Son ami, le professeur Tournesol, se trouvait toujours près de lui et s'était assoupi depuis plusieurs heures mais cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il avait oublié sa présence. De même pour Milou, qui s'était calé sous son siège, immobile et silencieux mais attentif. Le jeune reporter ne se rendait pas compte non plus du temps qui passait, et ainsi le fait que cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il attendait là, les vêtements imbibés du sang de son ami. Il était séché à présent, et son manteau était déposé sur le siège à côté de lui, fripé et peut-être irrécupérable. Plusieurs fois quelqu'un l'avait approché pour l'inciter à partir, au vu de l'heure tardive ; plusieurs fois il avait refusé, d'abord poliment, puis juste à l'aide de vagues murmures, pour finir par un regard glacial et sans équivoque. Alors personne ne prenait plus la peine de le déranger – comme il était calme et restait immobile, ce n'était pas comme s'il les dérangeait. Comme il s'agissait d'un petit hôpital de campagne et que la nuit s'annonçait particulièrement calme, il n'y avait nulle raison de le mettre à la porte. Alors il attendait et malgré tout, les nouvelles se faisaient désirer. Il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir si les trois hommes avaient été arrêtés ni même ne s'était mis à désirer une quelconque vengeance à leur encontre. Le moment ne s'y prêtait pas. Au-dehors la lumière n'était plus depuis l'avènement de la nuit, et malgré la présence de plusieurs fenêtres seuls les néons au plafond éclairaient désormais les lieux. Même ce passage d'une luminosité claire et blanche à une plus jaunâtre ne l'avait pas tiré de ses songes et il ne s'était même pas interrogé à ce sujet. Il ne savait pas si le Capitaine avait survécu mais il supposait, du moins il l'espérait, que si personne n'était venu lui annoncer sa mort, alors ce ne devait pas encore être le cas. Mais à savoir s'il était tiré d'affaire pour autant.  
Et pendant ce temps, lui attendait et les souvenirs de leurs derniers instants le rongeaient, comme autant d'actes manqués qu'il regrettait désormais.  
Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il aimait le Capitaine qu'il ne se rappelait même plus quand ni dans quelles circonstances il s'en était aperçu. De toute façon, le fait qu'ils fussent deux hommes réglait aussitôt le problème : ce n'était tout simplement pas possible entre eux. Pas que cela le dégoûtât ; il ne portait aucun jugement sur les personnes homosexuelles pour leurs préférences ou pour leurs pratiques particulières, ce pouvaient être de bonnes personnes après tout, même s'il ne les comprenait pas et que l'idée le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais assumer d'en être était une toute autre chose ; l'homosexualité, en plus d'être méprisée, était un délit passible d'une condamnation et Tintin craignait les retombées d'une telle révélation si cela venait à se faire savoir. Il avait tant à y perdre et c'était un domaine qu'il ne connaissait pas, comme l'amour de manière générale, et qu'il craignait. Alors il préférait se plier aux exigences de leur société parce que d'une certaine façon, c'était plus facile d'agir ainsi, même s'il en souffrait. Il s'en était d'ailleurs voulu pour cela car jamais cela n'aurait dû prendre une telle ampleur ; alors il avait essayé de lutter puis s'était résigné. Et si le fait que le Capitaine le considérait comme son meilleur ami ou pire, comme une sorte de fils de substitution, le blessait, cela l'avait également bien arrangé – jusqu'à ce qu'il découvrît la vérité.  
De quelle façon le professeur Tournesol avait pu amener le Capitaine Haddock à se justifier auprès de lui de ses sentiments qu'il avait ainsi cru découverts alors qu'il n'en était rien, lui apprenant ainsi ce qu'il en était ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et se demandait par ailleurs comment une telle discussion avait pu avoir lieu. Tintin avait promptement réagi ; s'il n'avait pas su mentir et prétendre que ce n'était pas partagé, il lui avait clairement signifié que rien ne serait possible entre eux. Que ce n'était pas normal et qu'il leur fallait oublier cela ; pire, il avait même été jusqu'à sous-entendre qu'il lui faudrait reprendre un appartement et qu'une fois cette histoire derrière eux, il vaudrait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne se vissent pas durant quelques temps dans ce but. Le Capitaine n'avait rien rétorqué, malgré la douleur dans son regard, et s'était plié à sa décision. Aurait-il préféré qu'il en fût autrement ? Le Capitaine n'avait rien dit à ce sujet et n'avait même pas essayé de protester, de sorte que Tintin n'en savait rien. C'était la dernière réelle discussion qu'ils avaient tenue, suite à quoi, à cause du malaise qui s'était installé entre eux, leurs échanges avaient été succincts et réduits à leur strict minimum. Et voilà où ils en étaient à présent. A cause de cela il avait refusé de l'écouter et son Capitaine avait été gravement blessé, et peut-être cela le conduirait-il à la mort.  
Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait pu faire pour éviter cela et en même temps il ne savait pas quoi. S'il se sentait coupable, il se sentait aussi et surtout profondément perdu.  
Il ne vit pas le professeur Tournesol papillonner des yeux à son réveil, bailler et s'étirer sur son siège mais il sentit son bras le bousculer légèrement par inadvertance. Instinctivement il tourna les yeux vers lui alors que ce dernier s'exclamait :  
— Ciel, que ce siège est inconfortable !  
Tintin ne réagit pas. Certes, il avait mal aux fesses depuis le temps passé dans cette position mais cela l'indifférait. Tryphon n'aperçut pas ses traits las et d'un mouvement vif, il balaya la pièce du regard en rehaussant ses lunettes pour constater que la situation avait beaucoup changé depuis le début de sa sieste.  
— Oh, il fait déjà nuit. Le Capitaine est-il sorti d'affaires ?  
— Nous ne serions pas encore là si c'était le cas, cracha amèrement le jeune homme avant de regretter aussitôt la sécheresse de sa voix.  
Le professeur n'avait pas à payer pour la situation dont il n'était pas le moins du monde responsable.  
— Nous – quoi ? Il est là-bas ? Mais où est-il ? V-vous voulez dire…  
L'air sombre de Tintin ne le rassura pas et son silence face à ses bégaiements non plus. Le professeur devint aussi blanc qu'un linge tandis qu'il se mit à craindre le pire. Etait-ce une simple figure d'atténuation pour dire qu'il était mort ? Mais Tintin était trop affligé pour se rendre compte de sa méprise alors qu'il se détournait déjà en partie de lui. Il réadopta sa posture voûtée et Typhon l'interpréta en conséquence. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le Capitaine était un homme bourru et grognon mais au cœur tendre, et surtout un ami inestimable. Il leur manquerait beaucoup, c'était certain. Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du jeune homme en guise de soutien, qu'il devinait particulièrement chagriné par la nouvelle. Les deux hommes étaient très proches et étaient même devenus presque inséparables avec le temps. Il retint un sanglot et essuya une larme qui avait glissé sur sa pommette. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réussir à reprendre la parole ; le jeune homme avait sans doute besoin qu'il lui remontât le moral. Mais que dire en de telles circonstances ? Tout paraissait si dérisoire !  
— Il vous aimait beaucoup vous savez…  
Ces paroles firent sursauter Tintin et il se retourna brusquement vers lui, le teint pâle et les yeux écarquillés.  
— Q-quoi ? Vous savez ?  
Le professeur était donc au courant pour les sentiments que le Capitaine nourrissait à son égard ? Jusque-là il avait cru que le scientifique n'avait fait que se méprendre durant la conversation comme c'était souvent le cas avec lui. Mais s'il avait finalement compris ?  
— Si c'est vrai ? Mais bien sûr que ça l'est ! Et je sais que vous aussi, d'ailleurs.  
Tintin se figea, mortifié, et n'écouta pas les quelques paroles que Tryphon débita à cette suite, décrivant leur proximité et ô combien il devinait cette perte inestimable pour lui. Ainsi donc leur ami savait pour leurs sentiments respectifs ? Pourtant il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde le lui reprocher ni même les juger ; il le fixait juste avec compassion et compréhension. Avec compréhension… comment pouvait-il réagir ainsi alors qu'il avait appris que les deux hommes s'aimaient l'un l'autre ?  
Il se détourna de lui pour se mordiller les lèvres et croisa les mains. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit que dix heures étaient passées.  
— Et cela ne vous fait rien ? Je veux dire…, fit-il avant de chuchoter d'une voix si basse afin que seul son interlocuteur l'entendît, un œil tourné vers lui : nous sommes tous les deux des hommes !  
Le professeur lui renvoya un regard perplexe, peu sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de dire, avant d'en conclure par son regard posé sur la montre qu'il devait parler de l'heure qu'il était, assurément tardive, et sans doute du majordome qui devait les attendre.  
— Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non cela n'a aucune importance pour moi, je vous rassure ! Vous êtes mes amis, je… ô Seigneur, je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à l'idée que le Capitaine soit-soit –  
— Oui, c'est vrai que c'est surprenant…, fit Tintin avec un sourire triste, le regard perdu dans le vague.  
Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de l'aimer – Haddock faisait tellement marin bourru et lui, lui, il n'était… il n'était qu'un gamin. Il ne devait être qu'un gamin à ses yeux, du moins il l'avait pensé, car après tout s'il l'aimait ce n'était pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? Car c'était quelqu'un de respectable malgré le peu d'estime qu'il avait de lui-même et malgré ses faiblesses – surtout envers l'alcool – et Tintin ne concevait donc pas qu'il en était venu à l'aimer ainsi justement à cause de son jeune âge.  
Puis son regard se plissa, amer, et il serra inconsciemment les mains entre elles.  
— Mais ce n'est pas possible de toute façon. Nous deux, c'est juste…  
— Bien sûr que si, ça l'est, fit le professeur avec compassion, croyant qu'il évoquait l'impossibilité de se remettre de cette mort.  
Bouleversé, il leva le doigt en l'air pour lui déclamer, la voix tremblante :  
— Ce sera dur et beaucoup d'obstacles se mettront en travers de votre chemin mais vous y parviendrez, j'en suis persuadé.  
— C-comment ?  
De nouveau Tintin se retourna vers lui et crut un instant qu'il rêvait. Le professeur était-il en train de… de le pousser à vivre son amour pour lui ? Malgré l'affliction que son ami affichait, une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux et le cœur du jeune reporter se serra à cette vue. Il détourna alors le visage et déglutit, la gorge nouée. La sensation ne se dissipa pas pour autant. Ses paroles le perdaient plus qu'autre chose – lui lui disait d'assumer alors que la société entière lui criait que c'était une aberration pendant que son cœur, en sourdine, lui soufflait le contraire. Que faire ? Si plusieurs heures plus tôt encore, la meilleure solution lui paraissait être de se conformer aux normes sociétales et d'oublier la question, la peur de le perdre, encore présente, et les encouragements du professeur le faisaient à présent douter.  
Tryphon lui tapota l'épaule, ému par le trouble évident qu'affichait son jeune ami et par les larmes que ce dernier refusait de voir couler. Cela l'attristait plus encore quand lui-même laissait les siennes libres sur son visage.  
— Je ne porterai aucun jugement, vous savez, ce n'est pas mon genre. Si vous estimez en avoir besoin, si autrement vous étouffez, alors allez-y. Lutter ne fait que rendre les choses plus pénibles encore.  
Tintin réfugia son visage entre ses mains et retint un sanglot. Pénible… le mot était si faible pour qualifier le sujet ! Lutter chaque jour contre ses sentiments envers le Capitaine, pire encore lorsqu'il avait finalement appris qu'ils étaient partagés, ce n'était pas seulement pénible – c'était tout simplement horrible ! Les étouffer afin que personne ne s'en rendît jamais compte, tourner le dos à la personne qu'il aimait et la blesser parce que le contexte actuel l'exigeait, malgré son cœur qui saignait à chaque seconde de ce traitement qu'il leur infligeait à tous deux… non, ce n'était pas seulement pénible, non !  
Mais en quoi y céder rendrait les choses plus faciles ?  
— Acceptez de vous laisser aller… peu importe les autres ou ce qu'ils en penseront, c'est de vous qu'il s'agit, et d'abord de vous, poursuivit Tryphon avec douceur en s'épongeant le visage avec un mouchoir propre. Vous vous sentirez mieux ainsi, je vous assure.  
Puis il lui tapota de nouveau l'épaule avant de se redresser, les jambes remplies de fourmis. Mal à l'aise et reniflant mais assuré qu'il avait bien agi, il s'étira d'abord un peu avant de récupérer son chapeau et de s'avancer vers l'accueil, déterminé à demander s'il était possible d'avoir un café. Tintin le suivit du regard, ébranlé par ses propos, avant de se replonger dans ses pensées. Se pouvait-il que… qu'il eût raison ? Que peu importât leur différence d'âge ou leur sexe finalement, qu'il n'y avait nulle raison pour eux de ne pas vivre leur amour, même caché aux yeux des autres ? Après tout, cela n'affecterait ainsi la vie de personne ! Ils vivaient dans un coin isolé, ce ne devrait pas être si compliqué…  
Si ces perspectives l'enthousiasmaient et que son cœur s'accélérait à cet espoir naissant, la réalité qui les entourait le faisait encore douter. Ce ne serait pas si facile, loin de là, et – et la vue du médecin mit aussitôt le sujet de côté. Encore fallait-il qu'ils en eussent l'occasion.  
La mort dans l'âme, il se leva et le laissa l'approcher, hésitant à s'avancer vers lui pendant que Milou sortait de sa cachette. Il se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de le presser – peut-être n'était-il pas là pour lui, mais difficile de penser autrement puisqu'il n'y avait toujours personne. Le médecin avait son attention rivée sur ses feuilles et n'affichait rien de particulier, de sorte que Tintin ne savait s'il était porteur de bonne ou de mauvaise nouvelle. Celui-ci s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui en redressant la tête et observa quelques instants la salle d'attente dont il était le seul occupant, raison pour laquelle il s'adressa directement à lui.  
— Vous êtes bien monsieur Tintin ?  
— Oui, répondit-il, le cœur serré. Je suis ici pour mon ami, je –  
Il se tut aussitôt alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le visage du médecin et qu'il acquiesçait pour lui signifier l'inutilité de ses explications. Il connaissait parfaitement les raisons de sa présence.  
— Oui, je sais. Je viens justement vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle : votre ami est tiré d'affaire ! J'avoue que vu son état et tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, cela n'a pas été évident, loin de là, et que…  
Tintin fut incapable de comprendre la suite de ses paroles, soufflé par la nouvelle. Un vertige le prit alors que le soulagement l'assaillait, et une fois encore les larmes vinrent gagner ses yeux, de joie cette fois. Le Capitaine était en vie et il était sauf.  
Il ne réalisa pas que le professeur Tournesol était désormais à ses côtés, sans café à la main – ils n'avaient aucune machine à café, les bougres – et qu'il fixait à présent le médecin avec curiosité sans avoir compris un traitre mot de ses paroles. Le fait qu'il fût arrivé au milieu des explications n'arrangeait pas les choses.  
— Pouvons-nous le voir ? demanda alors Tintin d'une voix suppliante.  
L'homme se tut pour arborer une mine gênée.  
— Il n'est pas en état de lui rendre visite, d'ailleurs il doit être transféré sous peu dans – ah tiens, le voilà !  
Un lit déplaçable passa devant eux et les deux amis eurent juste le temps de reconnaitre le Capitaine dans ses draps blancs, inconscient, que ce dernier filait déjà pour disparaitre dans le couloir à l'opposé de celui qu'il venait de quitter. Milou gémit et leva les oreilles, surpris, alors que son maitre portait une main à sa bouche pour retenir un hoquet. A côté de lui, Tryphon fixait l'endroit par lequel le Capitaine venait de disparaitre, loin d'être traité comme un cadavre que l'on conduisait à la morgue. De ce fait, un seul constat s'imposait à lui : le Capitaine était en vie.  
— M-mais le Capitaine est en vie ? Tintin, le Capitaine est en vie !

xoxo

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et après tant de temps écoulé, Tintin était heureux que les médecins eussent fini par lui apporter cette heureuse nouvelle : le Capitaine Haddock était réveillé. Pas un réveil transitoire de quelques minutes comme cela avait été le cas ces derniers jours, à moitié conscient qu'il était alors de ce qui l'entourait, mais un vrai ; il l'était depuis environ une heure et aux dernières nouvelles, le convalescent ne s'était pas rendormi. Alors Tintin se dirigeait vers sa chambre, le cœur battant la chamade et les mains vides, et Milou le suivait docilement. Il avait hésité à emporter quelque chose avec lui mais à part une bouteille de whisky, il ne voyait pas ce que ce vieux loup de mer aurait souhaité et il n'allait certainement pas lui en amener en douce. Déjà qu'il avait bataillé contre l'alcoolisme de son ami, ce n'était certainement pas à l'hôpital alors qu'il était à ce point affaibli qu'il allait lui céder cela.  
A cette occasion, il avait mis de côté son éternel pantalon de golf pour revêtir son ensemble marron par-dessus son pull jaune à col en V, et la tenue était complétée par une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Il avait même essayé de discipliner sa houppette rousse, sans succès, avant d'abandonner comme à chaque fois. Ses mains étaient plongées dans les poches de son pantalon droit tandis que plus il approchait de la porte de la chambre, la dernière de la rangée au bout de cet interminable couloir, plus le stress grimpait en lui et rendait ses mains moites. Car si ces journées d'attente avaient été interminables, elles avaient également été l'occasion de faire un point sur sa vie et sur ce qu'il souhaitait, suite à ses interprétations de sa discussion avec le professeur Tournesol ce fameux jour. Non seulement son ami lui avait permis d'accepter définitivement ses sentiments pour le Capitaine malgré tout le reste, mais aussi d'envisager sérieusement à concrétiser une relation durable avec lui. Oh, il ne faisait pas de doute qu'ils devraient vivre leur amour caché afin d'éviter des problèmes mais étant donné leur mode de vie, ce ne serait pas si difficile. Beaucoup de choses ne changeraient pas tant que cela en plus ; ils vivaient déjà ensemble et étaient indéniablement très proches depuis longtemps. Ils tâcheraient juste de donner l'illusion que ce ne serait encore que de l'amitié entre eux.  
Mais encore fallait-il que le Capitaine acceptât. Chose moins certaine encore après le rejet dont Tintin l'avait infligé et qu'il regrettait amèrement désormais.  
Enfin la porte se dressa devant eux. Un chariot était disposé contre le mur juste à sa gauche, rempli de boites de médicaments et de matériel médical, mais elle demeurait fermée. Tintin s'y arrêta un instant, hésitant, la main levée pour saisir la poignée. Mais le fait d'entendre le Capitaine pester contre le verre d'eau au goût étrange que l'infirmière lui avait amené – il supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un sirop – le fit sourire et l'apaisa. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa, mais la porte fut ouverte de l'intérieur. L'infirmière en question sursauta et s'arrêta brusquement, évitant de peu de rentrer en collision avec lui. C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, sans doute débutante dans son travail, aux cheveux blonds ramenés en un chignon. Elle bredouilla alors quelques excuses tout se baissant pour ramasser le flacon et les ustensiles qu'elle avait lâchés dans son mouvement. Heureusement, rien ne s'était brisé dans la chute.  
— Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il à son tour pour l'aider, bien qu'il ne fût pas très utile.  
— Tintin ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu – ?  
Tintin se tourna vers le Capitaine alors que ce dernier s'interrompait brusquement, pinçant des lèvres pour ne pas poursuivre, gêné et le regard blessé, pendant que Milou se glissait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le jeune homme en devina aussitôt la raison : si aux yeux des autres, il était normal qu'il vînt lui rendre visite puisqu'il était son meilleur ami, leurs derniers échanges et la distance que Tintin avait appliqué entre eux l'expliquait moins – d'où qu'il se fût finalement tu. La gorge de Tintin se serra. Il réalisa à peine les remerciements de l'aide-soignante et son départ et s'approcha du lit tandis que son ami le suivait du regard. Il retint un soupir avant de s'asseoir directement sur le lit, près de la jambe du Capitaine. Ce dernier était à présent assis, le dos pressé contre les oreillers disposés contre la tête de lit pour lui servir de dossier, et les draps lui couvraient seulement la moitié des jambes. Il était toujours vêtu du pyjama de l'hôpital, long et blanc ; les aides-soignants avaient dû le trouver si costaud et de fait, avaient surestimé sa corpulence, car il flottait dedans. Le décolleté rond découvrait une bonne partie de sa poitrine mais cela ne gênait aucunement l'ancien marin. Troublé, Tintin refusa de s'attarder sur ce détail et leva les yeux pour croiser ceux du quadragénaire. Le silence persista quelques secondes, lourd, tandis que de nouveau le jeune homme hésitait. Puis il se résolut en pensée et sa main vint se placer sur celle du Capitaine près de lui pour la serrer dans la sienne, tirant un hoquet stupéfait à ce dernier. Après tout, il s'agissait non seulement d'un geste ambigu mais qui ne collait pas du tout avec sa volonté de s'éloigner quelques temps pour oublier leurs sentiments mutuels. Pourtant, il ne chercha pas à se dégager, ce qui rassura le reporter.  
— Q-qu'est-ce que – ?  
— Je suis heureux que vous soyez finalement sain et sauf, fit Tintin avec un sourire en resserrant son étreinte, le fixant avec douceur. Et je… je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute si vous avez été blessé et je-je m'en serais à jamais voulu si vous –  
— Que faites-vous ici, Tintin ? demanda le Capitaine en se dégageant finalement de sa poigne, ce qui blessa le jeune homme qui n'osa cependant rien en dire. De toute façon c'est ridicule, je vais bien, vous n'avez pas à vous en inquiéter ni même à vous sentir coupable. A moins que vous n'ayez demandé à ce type de me tirer dessus ?  
— Non ! s'exclama aussitôt Tintin, horrifié, en écarquillant les yeux, ce qui tira un ricanement de son ami. Non, reprit-il plus calmement.  
— Voilà, vous n'avez donc pas à vous en faire pour cela, je vais bien, le rassura-t-il avant de se détourner de lui pour s'agiter et adopter une autre position, estimant que la présente était devenue trop inconfortable.  
Seulement sa blessure le tirait encore et le fit grimacer, il cessa donc rapidement ses mouvements. Il s'installa de manière très similaire à la précédente, de sorte qu'un instant, Tintin se demanda l'intérêt d'une telle chose.  
Pour comprendre ensuite, alors que le Capitaine évitait son regard, que ce n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre de faire semblant d'être assuré alors que le malaise était toujours présent. Pourtant le Capitaine ne lui en voulait pas ; il comprenait sa décision et pensait que c'était sans doute le plus sage à faire. Tintin soupira, las de cette attitude, mais il se savait responsable de cela ; contrairement à lui-même, son ainé avait accepté ses sentiments pour lui, accepté l'idée que cela ne collait pas avec les prérogatives de son époque et s'en était accommodé. De sorte que, de ce que le jeune homme avait cru comprendre, c'était davantage leur différence d'âge qui chiffonnait l'ancien marin. C'était un détail dont le jeune homme ne se préoccupait guère mais qu'il lui fallait tout de même garder à l'esprit. Il fallait qu'il lui fît comprendre que malgré son inexpérience et sa jeunesse, il n'était plus un enfant pour autant et qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de ses choix et de ses actes qu'il assumerait pleinement. Y compris une relation avec lui.  
— Ecoutez, je… je suis désolé pour cela aussi. Je n'aurais jamais dû parler en ces termes et je…  
— Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc, Tintin ? s'étonna le Capitaine.  
Tintin jeta une brève œillade vers la porte mais il n'y avait personne et elle demeurait parfaitement close. Pour le moment. Cela ne leur assurait qu'une intimité toute relative, il leur fallait donc rester prudent dans leurs propos – tout le monde n'était pas aussi tolérant que le professeur Tournesol.  
— De notre… _dispute_. Peu de temps après que nous ayons retrouvé le professeur Tournesol, vous vous en souvenez ? Vous veniez de discuter avec lui et vous aviez cru que je-enfin… que je savais.  
— Et de quoi vous excusez-vous donc ? D'avoir dit ce que vous pensiez ? Vous n'avez fait qu'être honnête et étant donné les circonstances, je ne peux que vous donner raison ! souffla Haddock en feignant l'indifférence.  
Son amertume transparut dans sa voix bien malgré lui. Il maugréa, porta alors son attention sur la pièce dans l'espoir de clore le sujet et redressa un peu le buste pour chercher quelque chose du regard.  
— Mille sabords, même pas fichus d'avoir une bouteille ici…  
Tintin contracta les mâchoires, regrettant davantage les mots qu'il avait prononcés ce jour-là. Heureusement, il n'avait pas été jusqu'à le traiter avec mépris ou pire encore. Lui-même avait dû se forcer pour prononcer des mots aussi durs et décisifs qui l'avaient blessé lui-même.  
Il saisit de nouveau sa main pour attirer son attention, ce qui fonctionna. Pour une fois, l'alcool n'était qu'un prétexte et pas un réel besoin – quoique, ce serait sans doute pas mal pour noyer sa conscience…  
— Ce n'est pas réellement ce que je pensais, seulement ce que je me suis résolu à dire pour éviter de… dans l'espoir que les choses deviennent plus faciles.  
— Que les choses deviennent plus faciles ? répéta le Capitaine, hébété comme s'il avait prononcé une incongruité, avant de froncer les sourcils : Mais en quoi ? Rien dans cette situation n'est facile, quoique l'on fasse !  
— Vous n'ignorez pas dans quel monde nous vivons, Capitaine, se défendit Tintin, même si le marin avait déjà cela en tête mais il se sentait le besoin de se justifier. Ce... ce n'est pas comme si ce type de relation était bien accepté.  
Tous deux le savaient déjà bien assez.  
— Je suis désolé, commença à s'excuser son ainé, gêné. Je n'ai jamais voulu –  
— Je n'attends pas de vous des excuses, Capitaine.  
Haddock ne répliqua pas. Une certaine curiosité était visible dans son regard, une certaine attente aussi. Les propos que Tintin tenait à l'instant tranchaient nettement avec les précédents et lui s'en demandait vaguement la raison et où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Etait-il en train de changer d'avis ?  
— Vous ne souhaitez plus partir ?  
Le Capitaine ne put s'empêcher d'en être heureux d'une certaine façon, même si le problème était toujours présent. Le Château avait beau être grand, ce serait difficile d'oublier leurs sentiments s'ils se côtoyaient tous les jours comme ils l'avaient fait jusqu'à présent. Ce n'était pas comme si cela avait fonctionné et le fait de savoir désormais que leur amour était partagé n'arrangerait pas les choses.  
— Non, l'assura Tintin avant de poursuivre : Alors oui, je regrette mes précédentes paroles parce que finalement, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je souhaite entre nous.  
— _Entre_ nous ?  
Le Capitaine écarquilla les yeux tandis que lentement, il commençait à comprendre ce dont il parlait. Il était à présent stupéfait. Envisageait-il sérieusement de… ? Mais qu'avait-il donc raté ?  
Tintin acquiesça, mal à l'aise, avant de jeter un autre regard vers la porte. Toujours personne. Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un était supposé arriver dans les prochaines minutes et pourtant, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ne devait pas tomber dans toutes les oreilles. Haddock vit son indécision et son regard persistant vers le couloir, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en déduire la raison.  
— Une infirmière doit passer d'ici cinq à dix minutes pour les anti-douleurs, fit-il en levant les yeux vers l'horloge murale. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire durant ce laps de temps, vous devriez vous lancer dès maintenant.  
Tintin acquiesça et se rapprocha davantage de lui, troublant l'ancien marin qui eut un mouvement de recul. Il l'ignora, comme il ignora le pincement au cœur en s'en apercevant, et leva une main pour caresser tendrement le visage du Capitaine qui lui renvoya une mine troublée.  
— T-Tintin, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
— Vous savez… avoir failli vous perdre m'a fait réfléchir. Ma discussion avec le professeur Tournesol aussi et je –  
— Tryphon ? Mais qu'a-t-il donc raconté encore celui-là ? s'exclama l'ancien marin, car c'était bien à cause de ce dernier qu'il avait malencontreusement avoué ses sentiments à Tintin. Et puis comment diable avez-vous pu tenir une conversation pareille avec lui ?  
— En fait c'est lui qui a entamé le sujet, fit le rouquin en s'écartant un peu de lui, un peu désappointé par l'interruption.  
Etait-il réellement nécessaire de s'attarder sur lui alors qu'une infirmière pouvait débarquer dans la pièce d'un instant à un autre ?  
— Ah bon ?  
— Oui ! Même si je n'ai pas compris ensuite pourquoi il vous croyait mort comme il a semblé surpris lorsque nous vous avons vu durant votre transfert –  
— Pardon ? J'étais _mort_ ?  
— Non ! Mais qu'importe ; j'ai donc réfléchi à propos de ce que je vous ai dit, de nous et j'ai réalisé que… que je ne conçois plus ma vie sans vous. Alors…  
— Tintin, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'à présent, vous voulez que nous… ?  
Haddock ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase et Tintin ne l'acheva pas. La main de nouveau posée contre sa joue, il lui adressa un mince sourire, qui équivalait en soi à une réponse. L'ancien marin se figea, interloqué, alors qu'il n'osait y croire. Avait-il donc eu si peur qu'il ne mourût pour qu'il eut changé aussi radicalement de point de vue ? Un instant, il songea à le reprendre, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une faiblesse passagère et que cela lui passerait – et donc qu'il regretterait sa décision par la suite – mais il l'observa quelques secondes et cela suffit à le convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas. Même hésitant devant lui, dans l'attente de son jugement, le jeune homme était désormais déterminé à accepter ce qu'il ressentait.  
Mais cela ne changeait toujours rien à ce qui se dressait entre eux.  
Il voulut protester mais Tintin l'en empêcha en posant ses doigts contre ses lèvres.  
— Et je vous l'ai déjà dit, je me fiche de nos âges respectifs. Cela n'a jamais eu aucune importance pour moi et cela ne devrait pas en avoir pour vous non plus…, soupira-t-il, les yeux baissés vers ses lèvres.  
Jamais il n'avait franchi ce pas avec qui que ce fût car jamais il n'en avait ressenti le besoin et pourtant, il était prêt à le faire avec lui. Il se pencha légèrement, poussé par l'envie, mais la timidité et l'absence de réponse du Capitaine le gardèrent à distance. Ce dernier nota son geste et hésita un instant, scrutant quelques secondes les traits de son cadet. Finalement, alors que Tintin allait s'écarter de lui et s'apprêtait à s'en excuser, car sans doute fallait-il lui accorder un moment, le Capitaine n'y réfléchit plus et l'attrapa par la nuque, se redressa et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tintin fut abasourdi par la brusquerie du geste, par le contact rugueux de la barbe épaisse sur sa peau et par celui de ses lèvres, mais il entrouvrit aussitôt les siennes pour y répondre maladroitement. Il n'eut pas à s'en inquiéter ; un bruit de chariot retentissant en provenance du couloir les fit sursauter et Tintin recula instinctivement pendant que la porte s'ouvrait. Il eut tout juste le temps de bondir hors du lit que déjà, une infirmière arrivait innocemment, tenant entre les mains un petit plateau avec plusieurs comprimés et un verre d'eau. Rougissant, Tintin évita le regard de la jeune femme tandis que cette dernière le posait sur la table de chevet pour ensuite tendre un premier médicament à son patient, inconsciente de ce qui venait de se produire. En se tournant vers lui, il s'aperçut que le Capitaine était aussi rouge que lui, et lorsque l'infirmière s'en aperçut aussi, elle s'inquiéta qu'il n'eût de la fièvre. Lui ne put que bredouiller quelques excuses que personne ne comprit, pas même lui-même. Alors Tintin sourit, heureux.  
Le Capitaine n'avait toujours pas répondu mais sans doute n'en avait-il pas besoin.

xoxo

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les choses évolueraient aussi rapidement avec quelqu'un mais à vrai dire, jamais il n'avait réfléchi à un tel sujet auparavant. Il devait aussi avouer qu'y penser l'avait toujours gêné et il s'en était toujours abstenu – et puis, c'était un domaine qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comment expliquer qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer ce cap-là aussi ? Cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'ils étaient rentrés au Château de Moulinsart et une demi-heure qu'ils étaient enfin seuls – enfin, sans compter les deux autres habitants du domaine, trois en comptant Milou. Quelques secondes plus tôt, ils se tenaient encore l'un en face de l'autre en se tenant timidement les mains dans le long couloir qui menait aux différentes chambres. A présent et sans avoir échangé une parole, Tintin était plaqué contre le mur et les deux hommes s'embrassaient avec empressement, les sens aiguisés par la frustration et l'urgence, par la retenue de ces dernières heures et par la perspective de ce qui risquait de s'ensuivre. Etait-ce trop rapide ? Tintin avait à peine conscience de cela et en même temps, il balayait la remarque de son esprit, gémissant tandis que les doigts du Capitaine effleuraient sa peau après s'être glissés sous son pull et le grisaient ; mais la caresse cessa brusquement et le Capitaine recula. Ramené à la réalité, il se mordit les lèvres, perdu et gêné.  
— Tintin, tu… tu es sûr de vouloir poursuivre ? bégaya finalement Haddock d'une voix rauque et basse, adoptant une attitude un peu gauche et troublée.  
Si, contrairement à Tintin, il avait un peu d'expérience en la matière bien qu'il n'eût jamais été marié, c'était uniquement avec des femmes et il avait peur que les choses se passassent mal. Il était tout aussi novice que lui à ce sujet et ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise par cette pratique qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé jusqu'à présent. L'aspect théorique était peut-être évident mais la pratique moins ; pouvaient-ils réellement en tirer du plaisir ou ne feraient-ils qu'infliger de la souffrance à la personne qui... ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il était au meilleur de sa forme ; pour l'instant sa plaie le lancinait juste mais à savoir ce qu'il en serait par la suite. Lui-même s'étonnait ainsi de leur intention et craignait que les derniers événements ne les fissent se précipiter un peu trop. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin de cela. Même si à l'heure actuelle, les témoins de leurs désirs respectifs étaient parfaitement visibles et prétendaient le contraire.  
L'entendre le tutoyer émut le jeune homme, qui sentait qu'implicitement, une fois ce cap passé, leur relation prendrait un tout autre tournant, plus intime, comme il le désirait depuis si longtemps. C'était ridicule et Haddock n'avait pas dû réaliser en le faisant mais cela lui plut. Toutes les distances qu'ils avaient bâti entre eux s'effondraient.  
— Nous savons tous deux comment ça va finir, nous ferions sans doute mieux de –  
— Non – je veux dire, si, j'en ai parfaitement conscience et j'en suis sûr.  
Tintin n'estima pas nécessaire de s'attarder davantage sur le sujet. Il se rapprocha de lui et cette fois, il prit l'initiative de se coller à lui et de l'embrasser. Haddock ne protesta pas et ne chercha même pas à lui résister. Le jeune homme ne pouvait nier en lui-même que cela lui faisait un peu peur, à lui aussi, mais les sensations qu'il découvrait l'émoustillaient et ne constituaient qu'une agréable promesse. Aucun d'eux ne savait qui prendrait qui et là n'était pas la question – l'envie seule résoudrait la question. Après tout ce n'était pas avec n'importe qui et il avait confiance en lui. Leur relation était si particulière et après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, ils n'avaient sans doute pas besoin de se bloquer à cause de ce genre de considération – qu'importait qu'ils le fissent maintenant ou dans plusieurs mois ? Ce n'était pas comme si leur amour datait de la veille, même si c'était à peu près le cas de leur relation. De plus, les événements récents avaient eu le mérite de leur rappeler à quel point il était nécessaire de profiter de l'instant présent, alors Tintin ne doutait plus de faire le bon choix et ne pensait pas le regretter un jour. Il se pressa davantage contre lui alors qu'ils s'étaient interrompus pour souffler et il rougit, autant intimidé que stimulé lorsqu'il sentit le gonflement à travers le pantalon de son futur amant contre son bassin. La porte de la chambre du Capitaine ne se trouvait qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'eux, encore fermée, et ils firent quelques pas en sa direction avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Nestor se trouvait encore au rez-de-chaussée, Milou était quelque part et le professeur Tournesol… il savait lui, alors quelle importance qu'il se tînt près d'eux et les vît agir ? Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de vérifier s'il était là.  
Et Tryphon se tenait justement à quelques pas d'eux et les observait, les yeux écarquillés et bouche bée, son journal répandu sur le sol, pendant qu'eux ignoraient sa présence. Sa surprise était telle que jusqu'à présent, son esprit était bloqué et il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Finalement ils gagnèrent la porte et Tintin fut pressé contre le battant, et comme aucun des deux ne fut capable de l'ouvrir dans la fébrilité de l'instant, Haddock dut se résoudre à se séparer brièvement de lui pour y parvenir. Tintin se glissa aussitôt à l'intérieur avec un sourire timide, les joues rouges et chaudes, tirant le Capitaine par la main pour le suivre – ce dont il n'avait pas besoin. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à s'exécuter.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux dans un claquement sonore que Tryphon sortit de son mutisme et cligna des yeux, éberlué. S'il n'avait pas réellement noté les signes d'excitation évidents, il aurait difficilement manqué les baisers fougueux échangés. Et une seule conclusion s'imposait à lui : il avait manqué quelques épisodes.  
— Ca par exemple ! Depuis combien de temps le Capitaine et Tintin sont-ils en couple ?


End file.
